Kongelige Hæren av Kalmarunionen
The Royal Union Army '''established in 2001, is the heir of the ancient armies of Norway and Sweden, dating back to 1509. It is the branch of The Baltic Union Armed Forces responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest branch of the armed forces. The '''Royal Union Army currently has a professional strength of 173,000, and approximately 90,000 of the soldiers are foreigners. Structure Since the formation of the Union, the military has been undergoing a process of integration and modernization not only in equipment but also in their structure and organization. In this process the Royal Union Army 'has now a simple and effective organization that has an impact on improved effectiveness. The major operational command is [[ArmyHQ|'ArmyHQ]]. It is located in Oslo and it is split into divisions and subordinate units ranging from brigades to sections. Corps are made up of two or more divisions, but are now unlikely to be deployed as a purely national formation due to the size of the Royal Union Army. There are four Regional ArmyHQ: *Army Regional Headquarters Scandinavia (ArmyHQ-SC) *Army Regional Headquarters Eastern Baltic (ArmyHQ-EB) *Army Regional Headquarters Artic (ArmyHQ-AA) *Army Fast Reaction Force Headquarters (ArmyHQ-FR). The standard operational units are structured as follows, although various units can have their own structure, conventions, names and sizes. Organization Given its dependence on Regional Army HQs: Army Regional Headquarters Scandinavia (ArmyHQ-SC) Oslo 1st Infantry Division Headquarters: (INF1-HQ ) Uppsala *1st Infantry Brigade *2nd Infantry Brigade *3rd infantry Brigade *4th Infantry Brigade 2nd Armoured Division Headquarters: (ARM2-HQ) Oslo *12th Infantry Brigade *1st Armoured Brigade *2nd Armoured Brigade *1st Mechanized Brigade *Divisional Units 3rd Infantry Division Headquarters (INF3-HQ): Sundsvall *2nd Mechanized Brigade *3rd Mechanized Brigade *1st Airmobile Infatry Brigade *Divisional Units Army Regional Headquarters Eastern Baltic (ArmyHQ-EB) Riga 4th Infantry Division Headquarters (INF4-HQ): Vilnius *5th Infantry Brigade *6th Infantry Brigade *4th Mechanized Brigade *Divisional Units 5th Armoured Division Headquarters: (ARM5-HQ) Riga *3rd Armoured Brigade *4th Armoured Brigade *5th Mechanized Brigade *Divisional Units Army Regional Headquarters Artic (ArmyHQ-AA) Trondheim 6th Infantry Division Headquarters: (INF6-HQ ) Trondheim *7th Infantry Brigade *8th Infantry Brigade *6th Mechanized Brigade *2nd Airmobile Infatry Brigade Army Fast Reaction Force Headquarters (ArmyHQ-FR) Goteborg 7th Infantry Division Headquarters: (INF7-HQ ) Goteborg *9th Infantry Brigade *10th Infantry Brigade *7th Mechanized Brigade *3rd Airmobile Infatry Brigade 8th Armoured Division Headquarters: (ARM8-HQ) Kristiansand *11th Infantry Brigade *8th Mechanized Brigade *9th Mechanized Brigade *5th Armoured Brigade Equipment Individual weapons *Bofors Ak 5 => Assault rifle manufactured in The Baltic Union by Saab Bofors Dynamics. *Heckler & Koch HK416 => Assault rifle *Heckler & Koch HK417 => Assault rifle *Heckler & Koch MP7 => Submachine gun *Barrett M82 => Sniper rifle *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare => Sniper rifle *FN Minimi => Light machine gun *Glock pistol => Pistol *Heckler & Koch USP => Pistol *M72 LAW => Grenade launcher *Bofors AT4=> Anti tank weapon manufactured in The Baltic Union by Saab Bofors Dynamics. Crew weapons * M2 Browning => Machine gun * Carl Gustav recoilless rifle => Recoilles rifle * FGM-148 Javelin => Anti-tank missile * Bofors RBS 70 => Man-portable air-defence system manufacturated in The Baltic Union by Saab Bofors Dynamics. * M252 Mortar => Mortar Combat vehicles General purpose vehicles Aircraft Category:The Baltic Union Category:Organizations